Strange Bedfellows
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: Riza and Roy have both had their genders switched after a freak alchemic accident. The others don't understand what the duo is going through. An unlikely love will sprout out from an unbelievable situation. A different Royai story. Boy!RizaxGirl!Roy.
1. Love that Know's no Bounds

Summary: Riza and Roy have both have their genders switched after a freak alchemic accident. The others don't understand what the duo is going through. An unlikely love will sprout out from an unbelievable situation. A different Royai story. Be open minded.

Warnings: Established genderswtich, established relationship, het sex, unusual pairing

Pairings: Boy!RizaxGirl!Roy

Rating: T

_Tolerance: Is it truly the last piece of the puzzle that creates humanity, what it means to be human? Or our we doomed to a world, a society, that has declared itself judge, jury, and executioner. Morality is subjective, but can love ever be wrong, even in the strangest fashion?_

* * *

She had been crying for an hour in his arms. It seemed like this was how they ended each work day, her dark short hair being stroked by his hands. That bastard Harkuro offered to promote her if she slept with him. He claimed that was the only way some freak like her would climb up the ranks now. It had been months since the accident that had altered both of their lives and bodies drastically. She blamed it on herself, she always did. She was the commander, she should have known something wasn't right in that environment, now they were both paying for it.

* * *

_"We have to move in now or will lose him!" Roy shouted at his command. They were on the trail of Shou Tucker on the advice of Edward Elric. They had found information of strange alchemic experiments being performed in the condemned laboratory five. Roy's command had arrived at the location planing out their battle strategy._

_"I'm going in...alone." Roy said as he stood in front of his command. "While I'm taking care of Tucker, you will be assessing the damage and looking for Fullmetal." That idiot had to go run in to a serious situation recklessly. But, that was Ed stupid, reckless, and now in trouble. _

_Riza looked over to her commander with wide eyes. "Sir, I'm coming in with you. Havoc can lead the others on the tasks you have assigned." Over her dead corpse would her boss go in without her, she had to protect him. She put her hand on her gun and moved over to him._

_"No way Hawkeye, I'm not letting you..." He was cut off._

_"Sir permission to speak freely. I'm not letting you go in alone, it's dangerous and you might need back up." She said and Mustang just reluctantly nodded his head._

_The two went into the lab and looked around. The place was cluttered with chains and cages and reeked of blood. Before they could take another step a monstrous creature stepped out from the shadows. _

_"You two shouldn't be here." The monster said in a whisper._

_Roy felt his jaw drop, it was Tucker. He had heard from Ed that he had drastically altered his appearance but he couldn't believe to this magnitude. "Tucker, you are under arrest." He pulled on his gloves and stood in position. "Don't try to resist, you know I'm a trained alchemist." He didn't notice the large alchemic circle drawn over them._

_Tucker smiled and laughed. "Well why don't we mix up a few things colonel." He moved to touch the circle as Riza pulled out her gun an aimed, but it was to late. A large beam of light came out and flashed through the night. Riza put her hand on top of Roy's_

_"It will be alright sir." She always was so much stronger than her was._

_Hours later, Roy felt his eyes twitch open with faces staring down at him. The same event was simultaneously happening with Riza. That's when it was discovered, that bastard had switched their genders in some sick game. Roy Mustang was now a woman and Riza Hawkeye was now a man, perfect transformations as the doctors concluded. _

* * *

Everybody thought that the two would just break down after the incident. But, strange things help bring people together. The two helped each other through the pain and the awkwardness of their new bodies. Roy smiled when Hawkeye had got her flowers after an incident with one of her ex- girlfriends making some cruel jokes. Riza smiled when Roy had bought him a new rifle after he had broke his last one in a fit of rage in a weaker moment. Perhaps that's how their strange relationship began to blossom to what it is now, months later, some strange form of love. The two were on the couch together, Black Hayate was sitting at Hawkeye's feet as he continued comforting the brunette. Of course with new genders had to come with some form of new identity. Riza had decided to go by Rick and Roy had decided to go by Royko in public. But, to each other they would always just be Roy and Riza.

"Roy, calm down, he's just a prick, No one else thinks that of you." His long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his strong arms were incircling her.

Roy looked up at him with her face growing red in anger. "That's not true and you know it Riza! Everyone used to know me as Roy Mustang the womanizer and now I'm Royko Mustang the tart!" She was so sick of men hitting on her. She was sick of woman staring daggers into her back for a body she didn't even ask for. Her breasts were covered up with one of her old shirts that seemed to pool around her, thanks to her smaller frame. "How will I ever be Führer now! I'm just glad Hughes isn't alive to see this fucked up situation."

"Roy stop being stupid. You're not a tart, you're still Roy Mustang and you're still going to be Fuhrer." He smiled and caressed her cheeks. "Now, you're just going to be the prettiest Fuhrer in history." Lately he was trying to show more of his true self to her. He wasn't just an up tight military stickler with a gun fetish. He had always loved Roy Mustang now he just got to show of his possessive and protective side...more. Love is a very crazy thing. He decided to lighten the mood a little. "Are you on your menstrual cycle?" Riza laughed as he looked over to the pissy flame alchemist.

"No!" Roy yelled, she really didn't like talking about that fixture to her new body. "Every time I'm mad I'm not having my...thing Hawkeye!" Roy would have continued if Black Hayate wouldn't have jumped up on her lap and licked her face. "It's not fair, why are you handling this so much better than I am."

Riza rubbed his forehead and looked at her. "Because, I'm just being me, regardless of gender..." He would have continued but his phone was ringing. "Hello."

* * *

A/N: If anyone will actually read this story I'm would love to continue. Next chapter Roy and Riza find out the pro's and con's of being the way they are. And will their love be excepted by everyone. Please read and review my very very strange story my evil plot bunny would not let me leave alone. Next chapter will be much more interesting. This was basically introduction of plot and characters.


	2. Changes

Warnings: Language and Violence.

* * *

"Hello." Riza said as he answered the phone. Roy crept up behind him, obviously eavesdropping on his conversation. He frowned, at least she could be a little more inconspicuous.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'm glad I finally got a hold of you." The deep voice on the other end of the line said. He recognized that voice and broke out into a cold sweat.

"Führer Bradley sir!" He paused. "To what do I owe this honor sir?" Riza said as he literally felt Roy's chin on his shoulder.

"I've been looking over your performance record. It's quite impressing, top marks in all inspections. Not to mention after the accident you continued to have a spotless record."

"With all due respect, what are you trying to say sir?"

A hardy laugh was the answer to his question. "Tenacious, I respect that in Captain."

"Sir?"

"Captain Hawkeye, I believe you have just been promoted. I've also decided to give you your own command, if you except it that is."

Riza felt his chest well up with pride. He looked behind him to where Roy was listening attentively on his conversation. She had to be in on this decision, it would mean leaving her command.

He sighed, grabbed Roy's hand and kissed it. She looked surprised by the sudden affectionate gesture."I'd have to ask my girlfriend how she feels about it sir." He looked at Roy, who was in obvious suprise hearing reference made to her.

"A man for only a few months and your already whipped by a woman." A pause and a laugh were heard. "I'm just kidding, please take your time on making a decision. Come to my office when you've made up your mind Captain." The phone line went dead and he hung up the phone.

"Well, what the hell was that all about." Roy asked as she pulled on his muscular arm.

"I just got promoted."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's great Hawkeye! Now, I just need to make that final push for Brig. General, we'll make quite a team." Roy giggled.

He sighed and looked down at his feet. This wasn't going to be easy. "Yeah, well, Roy, I also got an offer to have my own command."

She was quiet and her smile disappeared. "You should take it." Roy said solemnly.

"Roy..."

"Riza, you've worked hard, you deserve this, I'm just worried, you've always been at my side, I don't know what I'll do without you."

Riza smiled slightly and caressed her cheek. "I will always be at your side Roy. You are still going to be führer." He picked her up and spun her around. "Well, why don't we go out and celebrate."

She made a squeak when she was suddenly lifted off the ground. "What's to celebrate, you're leaving me alone with a league of idiots." They both laughed at the truth in the joke.

"Go put on something nice and don't take an hour."

Roy snorted. "I'm not that much of a woman."

"That's wasn't the case two weeks ago." Riza murmured as Roy yelled at him for taking away the last of her manhood.

She was changing into a dress he had bought her a while back. She still felt a little awkward wearing woman's clothing. Not to mention Hawkeye's sudden rise in the ranks and power. She was suspicious, she still didn't know how to react to this. She felt a slew of emotions rush through her, she groaned. What happened to the good old days, when she could just be angry and be over with it. It would be interesting to see where this event would lead them.

* * *

Dinner had gone well, they both had a wonderful meal. Riza couldn't help but stare at Roy's cleavage eighty percent of the time. He felt like a pig, why were men so infatuated with them. Yet, that still didn't keep him from looking. He waved it off and paid half the check, she would never let him pay the whole amount. They walked out hand in hand when Riza realized he had forgotten something.

"Damn, I forgot my watch in there. I'll be right back." Riza ran inside and Roy was left alone in the dark. She felt a little nervous, their was a man staring at her. He walked over to her, he reeked of cheap cologne not like Riza.

He looked her up and down and smiled. "So, what is a pretty girl like you doing out here at night." He attempted to sneak an arm around her when she smacked it off. "Oh, feisty, I like them feisty." He grabbed her wrists and she broke into a sweat. She tired to reach into her purse to get her spark gloves. She would torch this bastard's ass so bad, he would feel like he had fell into a volcano. Before she could royally whip this guys ass Riza came out of the restaurant. His handsome face cringed into, possibly, the angriest she had ever seen him, man or woman. He ran over to the situation and grabbed the guy by his collar.

"What the fuck do you think your doing to her!" He seethed out as he threw the man on the ground.

"I was just after the same thing you are buddy, that ass." He smirked at Riza.

"You don't talk about her that way! You don't fucking talk about her that way!" He screamed in the other man's face. He felt anger and an aggressive nature course through his body. He punched the guy square in the jaw and then one more in the stomach. The man went down in pain cursing at the couple. "Come on Roy we're leaving." Riza said bluntly as he started to walk away.

Roy on the other hand had other ideas. She went up to the man who attempted to attack and kicked him in the groin, hard. He screamed out in pain and Roy smirked. "I know just how bad that hurts." He looked at her confused. "If you ever try that again, you are dead." She threatened, she pulled out her gloves and prepared to snap.

"Yo-you, you're the Flame Alchemist!" His eyes widened in fear. "I, though the flame was a man."

Roy laughed bitterly. "I was." She smacked his face with her glove and ran off to join the blond.

* * *

They were back at home, getting ready for bed. Riza wrapped his arms around Roy and kissed her neck. "I'll never let that happen again, I'll protect you." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't need to be protected." She mumbled as she pulled him down on top of her. "So..." She paused. "Why don't you make me feel like a woman stud. " She said dramatically. She laughed in her head at her little joke. But, then she was pushed into the mattress.

"You got it babe." He said huskily. He couldn't stop himself, he was getting out of control. He had never acted this way before, never delved into full manhood. It was kind of scary, he truly was a man. The phone rang and he sighed in frustration. "Damn!" Riza said, he wanted to get back to business. "What!" He answered, Fullmetal was on the other line. "Ed, Roy will talk to you tomorrow we're busy! He hung up the phone and continued what was at hand.

* * *

A/N: I'm not trying to put any kind of sexist remarks or gender roles. Just don't want anyone to get mad, I all for equality. Please read and review, next chapter, we get to see the two in the work place.


	3. New Faces New Threats

Warnings: Sexual Content and language. Beware of strange storyline, as already warned!

* * *

Roy laid her head on the bare muscled chest. They had just finished making love, still a strange situation for her. His arms were wrapped her around her now curvy waist. She sighed softly as he kissed her cheek, stroking it a little. Why was Riza dealing with this situation so much better than her?

"Something wrong Roy?" Riza asked, feeling Roy's breast rub up against him. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort the brunette for whatever she was upset about.

"It's nothing Riza. I'm just a little worried about tomorrow." She said softly, tomorrow was Rick's first day as a CO.

Riza smiled a little and turned Roy's head so he could look at her. "It's going to be okay, but, I have a feeling this isn't the only thing that's bothering you."

Roy looked into the amber eyes and felt compelled to tell. "It's just...it's just still so strange for me." Roy said, she turned into her lover's arms. "How can you deal with this so well?"

Riza gave out a snort and looked at her. "Like I've told you before, I'm still me. What has happened has happened Roy, just try to make the best of it."

Roy let a little smile escape her. "You always did make me look bad, being so calm and collected." She said, feeling her eyes start to close.

Riza smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Well I aim to impress, m'lady." He said, laughing as she punched him lightly. "Good night Roy and try not to worry." He said softly, smiling when she snuggled up against him.

* * *

.Riza drove the couple to Central's military command. Both seemed some what nervous, a big change was lying right in front of them. Riza smiled and tucked a stray blond hair back into his ponytail. He looked over to Roy and kissed her. "Have a good day, I'll see you at lunch." He said.

"Back at you, don't try to scare your new command too much." She smiled and waved to him as he walked the opposite way . Roy opened her office door to see her command working diligently she smiled as Havoc turned to her.

"Hey chief, Ed's waiting for you in your office." He smiled at the woman and blew the smoke away from her face. The men had all decided, woman or man, Roy Mustang was still Roy Mustang, same with Hawkeye. Most people thought the same as them, well most people.

She sighed and walked into her office. Ed was sitting in his seat, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. "Finally you're here!" He said to her as she sat down.

"What is the problem Fullmetal?" She asked dryly, looking at the small blond.

"Oh, no problem Colonel Bitch, today is payday." He stuck out his hand, waiting for his check.

"Yeah yeah, here." She placed the check in the automail hand and leaned back in her chair.  
"Hey! What the hell! You docked my pay!" He yelled at the woman, flailing his arms around.

"What did you expect, you destroyed a good part off Lior!" She shot back, she stated to smirk at him. "Don't tell me you have a short memory." She watched as the blond boiled over in rage.

"Just because you're a woman now does not mean I'll go easy on you! Who are you calling so small they can only be seen by a microscope!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the desk.

"I never said that." She sighed and ran a hand through her short hair, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rick felt sweat gathering on his forehead, he was nervous. He took in a deep breath before he entered his new office. He stepped in and saw to familiar faces. Lieutenant Focker and Rebecca, a good friend of his. He smiled when he saw her.

Rebecca smiled as she saw Hawkeye walk in the room. "You're the new boss? That's great!" She said running up to him. She blushed slightly, her friend did make a very handsome man. "So, new boss, can I have an extended coffee break?" She asked, Focker was just laughing slightly at the woman's question.

Riza sighed and gave a half assed glare to the woman. "No, you can not Lt. Johnson." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and turned his attention to other soldiers. Two of them were new faces to him, one blond woman, and muscular older man with brown hair. He smiled at them and they saluted.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm your new Commanding Officer Rick Hawkeye." He said shaking the two's hands. "Now, that greetings are established, let's get to work." He said as he entered his private office. He smiled and looked around, this was nice. A few minutes have gone by when his door opened revileing the blonde woman.

She coughed softly and went up to his desk. "I just wanted to greet you properly, I didn't give you my name." She said, blushing as she looked at him. He was handsome, yes she had heard the story about him and Colonel Mustang, but, that didn't matter to her. "My name is Corporal Sara Jenson." She said smiling at him. "I just wanted to let you know that...Capt. Hawkeye." She attempted to bat her eyelashes and he frowned.

"That nice, please get to work Capt. Jenson." He said, he didn't want to give the woman any false idea's. She frowned and left.

Rebecca was listening to the new guy, Sergeant Jim Smith talking about their new boss. "I can't believe they put that freak in charge of us!" He ranted out. "It's bad enough we have Mustang running around here like she has authority, stupid woman." He spat out as Focker shook his head in disagreement.

"Woman or man, both have showed their ability to lead, you should respect and honor that Smith." He said, tipping his glasses onto his nose.

"Yeah, and talk about women like that again and all break your skull!" Rebecca threatened to the older man.

* * *

The lunch hour had finally arrived and Riza and Roy were enjoying their lunch together. The two chatted away happily, unaware they were being watched. General Hakuro smiled as he saw the pretty brunette, known as Roy Mustang. He dump his family to tap that ass in a minute, even if she was a freak. On the other end of the spectrum. Corporal Jenson frowned when she saw Hawkeye sitting next to the Flame Alchemist. Something had to give, those two wouldn't last long. She'd make sure of it and by the looks of General Hakuro's leering at Mustang he would too.

* * *

A/N: Okay as per usual, read and review my very strange story if you can find it in your heart!


End file.
